Jealousy You series : THE ONE
by rainy hearT
Summary: Yang udah pada nonton PERSONA pasti tau dong Uri Saengi ngerap di Intro lagu Kyu yang solo, and Uri Leader yang nota bene namjachingunya Saengi pasti kesel abis karena Kyu bisa berduaan ma Saengi tanpa ada yang gangguin,Mr. Dangerousy Joongie Mode On
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The One

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : TwoSHOOT

Rated : M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... !

Summarry : " Baby... so lovely... surely your're THE ONE."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

**Jealousy you** the series balik lagi nih. Mau ngeshare cerita tentang HYUNSAENG tentunya. Ya ini cerita terinspirasi pas ngeliat Uri Saengi ngisi rap untuk lagu Kyu Jong di Japan and Seoul Persona Concert.

Semoga readerdeul suka ma storynya... enjoy please

Happy Reading

**Seoul Persona Concert**

**Chapter 1**

# Dorm SS 501

"Min-ah... Apa nae Saengi belum pulang juga...?"

Joongie yang baru bangun tidur siang itu menghempaskan diri di sofa nyaman di depan TV. Seraya melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 16.00 KST.

Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Min dan Junnie yang sedang battle game.

"Mollayo... waeyo ...? Bukankah ia sedang latihan bersama Kyu...?"

"Ne... tapi bukannya dia hanya menyanyi rap untuk intro saja kenapa pergi latihannya lama sekali." Joongie menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat berpikir keras.

Saengi dan Kyu memang pergi latihan dari pagi. Mereka semua sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikan latihannya dari hari kemarin dan kini sedang libur. Tapi ada perubahan konsep pada bagian solo Kyu, jadi mereka berdua harus latihan lagi. Karena tim director dari konser itu ingin menambahkan rap yang akan di isi oleh Saengi pada lagu solo milik Kyu Jong.

'Jangan selingkuh nae Saengi-ah. Awas saja kau Kyu... kalau kau sampai mengganggu Saengiku'

#other side #

"Aish... panas sekali..." Kata Saengi sambil terus mengibas-ibaskan handuknya yang kini sudah basah oleh keringat dari tadi.

" Kenapa AC disini pake acara rusak segala sih. Aku haus sekali... Kyu bisa kau belikan aku minuman dingin, aku sudah tak kuat untuk bergerak kemana-mana," pinta Saengi yang kini sudah merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Rasanya panas sekali... Jebal Kyu..."

Saengi mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kyu yang sedang tergeletak di sampingnya, memejamkan mata dengan nyamannya di lantai gym. Mencoba meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena dance untuk lagu solonya memang cukup menguras semua tenaganya.

"Sebentar hyung... aku lelah sekali biarkan aku dulu 5 menit, setelah itu aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu. Okeh...!"

Kyu lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi.

Kriiikkk...

Krikkk...

Krikkk ... #ne tiba-tiba ada jangkrik#

5 Menit berlalu

'Apa... katanya 5 menit tapi tak bangun-bangun' batin Saengi sambil mengusap wajah dan lehernya yang masih berkeringat karena kepanasan.

10 menit sudah berlalu

'Aish Kyu... kau menyebalkan... lebih baik aku tidur'

Kyu masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Dan Saengi... karena kesal ia juga jadi tertidur.

**# Pagi harinya**

"Hya... hyung... ! Ierona hyung...!"

Alhasil mereka berdua menginap di gym.

"Aishh... hyung kenapa kau juga tidur bukannya membangunkan aku."

"Mianhe kyu-ah, aku hanya tak tega membangunkanmu tadi malam, biasanya kau juga bangun sendiri. Jadi aku juga tidur habis aku tak tahan menunggumu lama sekali tak bangun-bangun."

Karena sudah pagi, mereka akhirnya memutuskan pulang ke dorm. Karena jarak gym dan dorm tidak jauh mereka hanya berlari kecil... yah ... itung-itung olahraga gituh.

**#other side**

**Dorm SS 501**

Pemandangan pagi ini di dorm masih sama dengan tadi malam.

Terlihat pemuda tampan yang wajahnya sudah tak tampan lagi. Kusut, pucat, and kumel and kucel #haishhhhh#.

Mata cantiknya kini sudah seperti mata masih menguap kemana-mana. Masih berjalan kesana – kemari, sambil sesekali melihat ke pintu masuk dorm mereka.

'Kau keterlaluan Saengi...' batin Mata panda itu. Ia sangat geram hingga tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Mata panda itu masih tak berhenti menguap. Bagaimana tidak mengantuk, uri leader tak tidur semalaman karena menunggu Saengi yang ga pulang-pulang #lukatebangtoyib#.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur yang terletak tepat didepan pintu masuk dorm. Menaruh dagunya ke atas meja, kepalanya terasa berat namun matanya masih ingin menemukan sosok yang ia tunggu dari semalam.

#30 menit kemudian

Mata panda itu mulai membuka-menutup-membuka-menutup terus seperti itu

"Aku ngantuk Saengi-ah ... Kenapa kau tak pulang juga. Sebenarnya kau kemana sih...?"

Tak lama terdengar suara cempreng (?) Saengi dan Kyu memenuhi Dorm mereka.

"Kami Pulang... !" teriak Saengi dan Kyu memecah keheningan di dorm pagi itu.

Teriakan mereka itu ternyata sama sekali tak berhasil membuat Joongie sadar dari dunianya. Kini ia sedang terdiam melihat Saengi dan Kyu yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

'Rasanya ingin menelan Kyu mentah-mentah' batin Joongie yang geram melihat Kyu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nae chagiyya..." kata Saengi seraya mendekati Joongie.

Saengi mencoba menyadarkan Joongie dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya pada pandangan Joongie. Tapi Joongie tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Saengi yang sudah kebingungan kini menatap Kyu dengan wajah 'pergilah-Kyu-selamatkan-dirimu' saat Saengi menyadari tatapan Joongie yang berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan terfokus pada Kyu.

Saengi lalu menutup mata Joongie yang masih membuka itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak baik memelototi dongsaengmu sendiri seperti itu." Kata Saengi yang masih setia menutup mata Joongie meski kini Kyu sudah pergi entah kemana

"Dia bukan dongsaengku...!" kata Joongie dengan kemarahan dan kekesalan yang sudah memuncak.

"Ahni... dia dongsaengmu ... dia juga dongsaengku..."

"Ahni... . "

"Ne..."

"Ahni... ... Ahni... Ahni... Ahni... Ahni... "

"Ne... ne... ne... ne..."

"Ahni nae chagiyya..." Kata Jongie semakin gemas pada Saengi yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

Selain karena ia tak pulang semalam, ditambah ia sudah mencoba melindungi Kyu menjadi korban kecemburuan Joongie pada Saengi .

"Dia itu dongsaengmu chagiyya... bersikaplah dewasa sedikit. Kenapa kau ... selalu seperti ini."

Saengi lalu berjalan mendekati kulkas. Rasa hausnya semakin menjadi-jadi karena ia sudah kepanasan dari tadi malam, di tambah pagi ini ia harus sudah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Joongie mendekati Saengi, ia mengunci saengi dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pintu kulkas. Saengi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi sikap Joongie yang memang pencemburu berat.

"Kau takk akan kemana-mana chagiyya..." kata Joongie seraya mendekatkan ke wajah Saengi yang kini masih bingung melihat tingkah Joongie yang selalu saja menjadi aneh ketika ada masalah. Seperti saat ini.

"Jangan dekat-dekat..." kata Saengi mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Joongie sambil menahan dada Joongie.

"Kubilang jangan dekat – dekat. Aku tak mau kau menciumku saat kau sedang marah begini. Kau terlalu berbahaya Joongie-ah"

Tapi Joongie seakan tak mendengarkan masih saja terus mendekati Saengi. Karena kesal dan sudah teramat lelah, Saengi lalu melarikan diri lewat bawah lengan Joongie yang memang terbuka lebar hingga ia bisa bebas dan berlari ke kamar mereka.

Dan Joongie yang tadi sudah hampir mencium Saengi alhasil ia malah mencium pintu kulkas yang menjadi sandaran Saengi tadi #poor leader...#

**#Dikamar Joongie x Saengi**

"Brak... !"

Saengi menutup pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya. Ia sedang tidak ingin meladeni kemarahan Joongie. Dengan malas ia mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi. Saking asyiknya karena memang badannya sudah lengket ga enak banget ia mandi lama sekali. Tak sempat memikirkan efek dari "Jealousy Joongie yang bisa berubah menjadi Mr. Dangerousy Joongie."

Saengi malah terus saja menyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas di kamar mandi.

Jeongmallo nan mollasseo TV drama cheoreom  
>Chingu isang saenggak hae bon jeok eopdeon<p>

Neoreul saranghage dwedani ige moseun nalbyeorak  
>Nado moreugesseo ireon nae mameul<p>

Gaseumi tteollyeo sashireun myeot beon sshik  
>Ireon nae mam sum giryeo aesseo bwattneunde<br>Meomchul su eopseo geureoni badajwo  
>Neoreul wihae junbihan naui sarangeul<p>

Baby neoreul saranghae  
>Baby neoman saranghae<br>Chin gu raneun maldae shin nan ni be the one for you

Baby nuga mworaedo  
>You're the only one for me<br>Ojik neo hanaman barabollae

Baby  
>So lovely<br>Surely

You're the one

Mae-il mae-il sangsanghae naui yeope ittneun neo  
>Saenggak maneuro nan imi haengbokhae<p>

Ijen nun naeri neun gyeo-uldo nae sonjapgo hamkke hae  
>Neoman nae gyeote isseo jundamyeon<br>Neon algo ittni oneuri ogireul  
>Na eolmana sonkkoba gidaryeottneunji<br>Yeonggireul naelkke geuroni deureojwo  
>Neoreul wihae junbihan sarangui norae<p>

Baby neoreul saranghae  
>Baby neoman saranghae<br>Chin gu raneun maldae shin nan ni be the one for you

Baby nuga mworaedo  
>You're the only one for me<br>Ojik neo hanaman saranghalke

Baby  
>So lovely<br>Surely

You're the one

Sarang iran mal cheo-eumiya ireon geol  
>Dugeun georineun nae mameul arajwo<br>Badajwo geurigo malhaejwo neo yeokshi naman bolgeorago  
>Listen to my heart<br>Now once again

Baby neoreul saranghae  
>Baby neoman saranghae<br>Chin gu raneun maldae shin nan ni be the one for you

Baby nuga mworaedo  
>You're the only one for me<br>Ojik neo hanaman barabollae

Baby neoreul saranghae  
>Baby neoman saranghae<br>Chin gu raneun maldae shin nan ni be the one for you

Baby nuga mworaedo  
>You're the only one for me<br>Ojik neo hanaman saranghalke

Baby  
>So lovely<br>Surely

You're the one

#Other side

Joongie yang sukses mencium pintu kulkas yang hadem itu, makin bertambah kekesalannya dan memasang tampang Mr. Dangerousy Joongie mode on.

Tap... !

Tap... !

Tap... !

Dengan langkah yang besar-besar dan mantap ia menuju kamar Kyu x Junnie.

Brak... !

Brak... !

Brak... !

Dengan kasar Joongie menggedor pintu kamar Kyu.

"Yah... Kyu... keluar kau... Pppalli...!"

Joongie terus berteriak di depan kamar Kyu. Min yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di bantu dengan Jun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa leader mereka itu terkadang menjadi sangat berbahaya jika berhubungan dengan Saengi.

"Hei Junnie-ah... kau lihat Mr. Dangerousy Joongie mode on... sungguh berbahaya." Kata Min seraya menata piring di meja.

"Ne Min-ah... maka dari itu, aku tak berani mendekati Saengi lagi. Uri leader terlalu protektif... mungkin Cuma Saengi hyung yang bisa menjinakkannya," Kata Junnie seraya meminum susu coklatnya.

"Ne... ne..."

Mereka berdua lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

"Ya... Kyuu...! Cepat buka pintunya... ! biarkan aku masuk..."

Terdengar kembali teriakan Joongie. Namun yang punya kamar terlalu takut untuk membuka pintunya. Mskipun ia tak bersalah dalam hal ini tapi jika Joongie sedang marah seperti ini bisa-bisa kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi.

#Flashback mode on

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Saengi tadi hah...?" kata Joongie yang marah setelah mendengar Saengi menceritakan hal gila yang terjadi padanya pada hari ini.

Bukkk...

Bukkk...

Bukkk...

Joongie seperti orang kesetanan terus memukuli Kyu. Karena tak tahan melihat Kyu yang sepertinya sudah tak berdaya Saengi lalu mencoba melindungi Kyu dari kemarahan Joongie.

"Hentikan Joongie-ah...! Sudah cukup... !" Saengi lalu mengusap lembut luka yang ada di sudut bibir Kyu yang kini mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Gwenchanayo... ? Gigimu tak ada yang patah kan..." Saengi tanpa sadar mengusap bibir Kyu yang kini seperti tersenyum kemenangan memandang wajah Joongie yang makin memerah menahan marah.

"Yah... hentikan Saengi-ah. Mengapa kau malah mendekatinya... !"

Joongi menarik lengan Saengi dengan sangat kasar. Entah mengapa semenjak begitu banyak kejadian gila yang menimpa Saengi , Joongie sudah tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih hingga ia menjadi Mr. Dangerous jika Saengi tidak ada dalam pandangannya atau di saat seperti ini Saengi terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya meski mereka telah berbuat hal-hal aneh pada Saengi.

"Mianhe Joongie-ah... aku hanya khawatir dengan Kyu."

Saengi lalu membawa Joongie menjauhi Kyu. Mendudukannya di taman samping dorm. Menggenggam tangannya lembut dan mencium sekilas pada tangan yang masih mengepal kuat karena menahan marah.

"Tangan ini... hanya untuk membelaiku dengan lembut. Jadi jangan kau kau gunakan untuk memukul dongsaengmu lagi atau orang lain. Aku juga tak ingin kau membenci dan bermusuhan dengan member yang lain hanya karena aku. Aku bercerita padamu karena kau adalah kekasihku, jadi sudah hakmu untuk mengetahui semuanya. Aku tak memintamu untuk memukuli mereka."

Saengi menghela nafas sebentar. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Joongie.

" Joongie-ah ... ingatlah kita ini hyung bagi mereka dan status kita... kau juga harus memikirkannya. Meski aku kekasihmu ... jangan jadikan itu sebagai masalah hingga menghancurkan persahabatan kita. " jelas Saengi panjang lebar.

Ia lalu tersenyum seraya mengusap bibir Joongie yang kini masih terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Saengi.

Chu...

Saengi mencium bibir itu dengan lembut, ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Joongie untuk menenangkan Joongie yang masih marah. Ketika merasa nafas Joongie yang berhembus di pipinya sudah teratur, Saengi lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

Ia memandang lembut pada mata yang kini sudah menjadi teduh itu.

"Kau lebih tampan seperti ini chagiyya... jangan melakukan hal itu lagi ne..."

Joongie hanya mengangguk imut disertai dengan bibirnya yang masih manyun.(?)

"Sudah,... tenangkan dirimu... neomu saranghaeyo Joongie-ah"

Joongie sebenarnya masih marah. Tapi karena melihat Saengi yang tersenyum sangat manis, ia tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tetap memasang wajah kesalnya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk manis. Menggenggam tangan Saengi dan mengecupnya.

"Nado Saranghaeyo..." Kata Joongie seraya mengusap pipi chubby Saengi.

"Puih... akhirnya ... aku terbebas juga. Leganya... ! " kata Kyu yang menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"Makannya , jangan melakukan hal gila seperti itu lagi" kata Min seraya pergi berlalu dari sisi Kyu.

#Flashback mode off

Saengi POV

"Yah... Kyu... keluar kau... Pppalli...!"

Aku mendengar suara Joongie yang masih diiringi suara pintu yang dipukul dengan kerasnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas beratku. Sungguh Joongie yang marah seperti ini begitu menakutkan.

Setelah memakai baju dan merapihkan diriku aku menuju posisi Joongie yang ada di lantai bawah.

Aku melihatnya masih sibuk memegang kenop pintu mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu yang tak bersalah itu.

"Aisshhh... apa dia tidak capek bertingkah seperti itu dari tadi", kataku lirih seraya mengarahkan pandanganku pada Min dan Jun yang kini sedang ASYIK menikmati sarapan mereka.

Ya karena tak makan dari kemarin, aku jadi sangat lapar pagi ini. Jadi kupikir dari pada mengurusi Joongie yang sedang tak bisa dikendalikan lebih baik aku makan #kekasih macam apa ini#.

"Nasi goreng kimchi..." kataku. "Tumben sekali kau buat nasi goreng Min-ah. Biasanya kau akan membuat spagheti dengan bermacam-macam saus hasil eksperimenmu."

"Ya hyung... aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi memikirkan saus yang baru dan membuat spaghetti yang enak seperti biasanya karena terus saja mendengar uri leader itu berteriak-teriak tak jelas dari tadi." Kata Min sambil terus memasukkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tahu hyung, dari tadi malam ia terus saja berjalan kesana kemari tak jelas seperti busway yang lewat jalur itu-itu mulu(?)."

"Kau ngawur Junnie-ah" kataku seraya menyentil dahinya. Aku gemas sekali melihatnya yang sedang minum susu coklatnya itu. Meninggalkan bekas gelas di sekitar mulutnya.

"Kau ini memang pantas menjadi magnae kita, kelihatannya Kibumie lebih pantas menjadi kakakmu dari pada menjadi adikmu, lihat kau minum susu saja sampai berbekas seperti ini," kataku seraya menghapus jejak gelas itu dengan jariku sendiri.

Aku biasa memperhatikan member lain karena saat ditinggal Joongie untuk syuting film BBF, akulah leader mereka. Tapi tak kusangka, perlakuanku pada Junnie tadi sukses mendapat hadiah deathglare dari kekasihku sendiri.

"Hentikan Saengi-ah..."

'OH... my ... GOODNESS... mengapa tak ada yang mengatakan padaku kalau Joongie sudah ada dibelakangku'

Sungguh aku ingin pingsan sekarang Juga.

Saengi POV end

TBC

Sebenernya mau oneshoot, tapi mw aku bikin endingnya kayaknya lum dapet plotnya, jadi two shoot deh. Readerdeul... review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The One

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : TwoSHOOT

Rated : M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... !

Summarry : " Baby... so lovely... surely your're THE ONE."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

**Jealousy you** the series balik lagi nih. Mau ngelanjutin cerita yang kemaren, mian kalo kurang menarik.

Semoga readerdeul suka ma storynya... enjoy please

Happy Reading

_**Preview Chap 1**_

"Hentikan Saengi-ah..."

'OH... my ... GOODNESS... mengapa tak ada yang mengatakan padaku kalau Joongie sudah ada dibelakangku'

Sungguh aku ingin pingsan sekarang Juga.

**Chapter 2**

Author POV

"Hentikan Saengi-ah...", Kata Joongie seraya menepuk bahu Saengi dari belakang.

Saengi segera beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menggenggam tangan Joongie berjalan ke luar dorm meninggalkan Jung Min dan Junnie yang masih SHOCK berat karena ketakutan melihat wajah leader mereka yang seperti titisan dari Sadako itu.

"Owhhhhh... Saengi... harusnya kau tak menambah kemarahan uri leader..." kata Junnie seraya menghabiskan susu coklatnya yang dari tadi masih dipegangnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua hyungnya yang kini telah pergi keluar dorm.

"Cekrek..."

Kyu keluar dari kamarnya setelah ia tak lagi mendengar suara teriakan dan ketukan pintu dari Joongie. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tapi ia hanya menemukan Jun dan Min yang masih menikmati sarapan mereka.

Ia menghela nafas lega, berjalan ke meja makan.

"Kemana mereka..." tanya Kyu seraya meminum susunya.

"Melakukan perang dunia ke III" Kata Jung Min yang masih asyik dengan sarapannya. Tak mau sibuk memikirkan pertengkaran yang akan terjadi.

"Kau tenang sajalah Kyu, sepertinya kau takk akan menderita sendirian" Kata Jung Min dengan senyum evilnya seraya melirik ke arah Junnie.

Uhhukkk ... Uhhuk...

Kontan saja Junnie yang sedang asyik meminum susunya menjadi tersedak. Mengingat kejadian tadi.

Kyu hanya tersenyum pahit melihat Junnie dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan 'Mungkin-setelah-ini-kita-tak-akan-hidup-lagi'

#Diluar dorm

Joongie POV

Aku sangat kesal dengan Saengi sekarang. Apa-apaan dia bukannya menenangkan aku seperti biasanya malah asyik dekat-dekat dengan Junnie. Apa dia pikir aku akan diam saja melihatnya seperti itu.

Sekarang malah menarik tanganku seenaknya saja. Sungguh aku benci dengan Saengi yang seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku dari tadi malam di tambah lagi dengan pagi ini. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Cih... kau menyebalkan Saengi-ah" kataku seraya menghentakkan tanganku yang masih digenggam olehnya.

Jujue aku senang dia menggenggam tanganku seerat itu, tapi aku merasa belum selesai dengan Kyu dan kekesalanku makin bertambah dengan perlakuan Saengi terhadap Junnie tadi.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dorm meninggalkannya yang terdiam dibelakangku.

Hiks...

Hiks...

Hiks...

Tapi saat ku dengar tangisan lirih dibelakangku aku segera menghentikan langkahku dan benar saja ketika aku melihat kebelakang, ia sedang menangis menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"oh... Saengi-ah... tak bisakah kau membalasku dengan hal lain, dan bukan tangisan seperti ini." Kataku seraya melangkah mendekatinya lagi.

Aku yakin jika Saengi itu namja, tapi sikapnya... sangat tidak menunjukkan kalau ia namja. Apa lagi wajah manisnya itu membuatku makin tak tega untuk menyakitinya.

'Baiklah Joongie, kali ini mengalahlah pada Saengi... kau tak akan bisa mengacuhkannya...' batinku meyakinkan diriku.

Aku lalu melangkah cepat menghampirinya. Hatiku sungguh sakit melihatnya seperti itu.

Joongie POV End

Saengi POV

Apa-apaan Jongie ini, malah menghempaskan tanganku begitu saja. Baiklah dia kira hanya dia yang bisa marah.

'Aku juga bisa marah Joongie-ah'

Aku lalu mulai melancarkan aksiku. Aku pura – pura menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah bodohnya saja aku sudah tak bisa menahan tawaku, aku jadi tidak bisa benar-benar menangis.

Hikss...

Hikss...

Hikss...

Aku masih pura-pura menangis saat melihat dia mendekatiku. Dan wajahnya yang lucu itu dapat kulihat dari sela jariku.

'Kena kau Joongie-ah... hi... hii...", kataku penuh kemenangan.

Saengi POV End

Aurhor POV

"Saengi-ah ... kumohon berhentilah menangis." Kata Joongie seraya memegang kedua bahu Saengi dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku tak akan marah lagi kumohon berhentilah menangis seperti ini. Kau tahu aku takkan sanggup melihatmu menangis Saengi-ah"

Joongie terus saja berbicara tanpa henti. Ia sungguh ketakutan dan merasa bersalah karena Saengi tak mau menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku takkan memarahi mereka Saengi, jadi kumohon jangan menyakitiku lagi seperti ini." Kata Joongi lirih.

Ia masih mengusap lembut bahu Saengi yang naik turun itu. Menurutnya Saengi pasti sangat sedih hingga menangis tanpa suara seperti saat ini.

Padahal Uri Saengi sedang berusaha keras menahan tawanya, hem... Saengi tersayang kita ini memang terkadang sangat jahil .

'Ha... ha... ha... Kena kau sekarang Joongie-ah' batin Saengi.

Setelah ia berhasil mengontrol tawanya itu, Saengi mencoba untuk mulai memarahi Joongie. Ia membuka kedua tangannya yang dari tadi menutupi wajah cantiknya dan kini munculah wajah Saengi yang di buat semarah mungkin. Matanya yang sudah memerah karena dari tadi menahan tawanya menambah seram wajah marahnya.

Ia lalu menghempaskan tangan Joongie di bahunya. Lalu melangkah maju ke arah Joongie dengan wajah marahnya. Hingga Jongie yang terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Saengi hanya bisa berjalan mundur seraya berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Saengi POV

Aku terus melangkah memojokkan Joongie, ya tujuanku adalah menceburkannya ke kolam renang agar pikirannya yang panas itu bisa menjadi dingin. Aku sungguh tak suka dengan Joongie yang sedang mode Mr. Dangerousy yang on itu.

"Kau itu selalu saja marah-marah seperti itu...!" kataku seraya menunjuk wajah cengonya.

'Aishhh... lihatlah ... betapa menggemaskannya wajah tampan ini. Aku tak tahan ingin menciumnya.' Batinku saat melihatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

'Omona ... tampannya chagiyyaku ini' batinku semakin gemas saat melihatnya.

'Ishhhh Saengi-ah sadarlah dengan tujuanmu.' Kataku menyadarkan diriku sendiri 'aku tak boleh tergoda dengan wajah tampan itu.'

"Kau tahu... dongsaengmu ketakutan dengan tingkahmu yang selalu seperti itu. Sampai-sampai mereka memberikan julukan Mr. Dangerousy saat kau marah-marah hanya karena kecemburuanmu yang berlebihan. " Kataku seraya menghentikan langkahku.

Joongie juga menghentikan langgkahnya. Kurang lebih lima langkah lagi menuju kolam renang. Kulihat dia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Sejujurnya aku kasihan karena aku memang tak pernah memarahinya sebelumnya, tapi untuk pelajaran saja biarlah ia ketakutan seperti ini.

"Kau tak pernah mau memikirkan perasaan dongsaengmu itu. Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kemarin aku hanya tertidur di gym karena kelelahan dan apa yang kau pikirkan hah... !" kataku seraya mendorong bahu kanannya.

Aku jadi kasihan melihatnya yang kini memandangku tak percaya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku... aku hanya takut mereka mengganggumu dan menyakitimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Saengi-ah, aku..."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara yang seperti itu, kau tahu semua dongsaengmu sudah ketakutan tadi. Kamu mau kita bubar hanya karena kecemburuan gilamu itu," kataku memotong kata-katanya seraya mendorongnya mundur selangkah lagi.

"Aku berjanji Saengi-ah... aku akan berubah untukmu. Aku tak akan seperti itu lagi. Mianhe Saengi-ah..." Kata Joongie seraya menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kulihat dia memang sudah sangat menyesal, dan air matanya mulai keluar tanpa ia sadari. Aku jadi tak tega.

Saengi POV end

Joongie POV

Kenapa malah Saengi yang jadi memarahiku. Mengapa dia berubah seperti ini, sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan. Ia terus saja membentakku tanpa henti. Dan wajah cantiknya kini telah berubah.

"Kau tak pernah mau memikirkan perasaan dongsaengmu itu. Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kemarin aku hanya tertidur di gym karena kelelahan dan apa yang kau pikirkan hah... !"

Ia membentakku lagi, lalu mendorong bahuku hingga aku melangkah mundur. Sungguh aku tak mengenal Saengi yang seperti ini. Aku merasa dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, ditambah lagi dengan kedekatannya pada Kyu dan Junnie. Aku sungguh ingin menangis sekarang.

"Aku... aku hanya takut mereka mengganggumu dan menyakitimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Saengi-ah, aku..."

Aku berusaha menahan tangisku dan mencoba membela diriku didepan Saengi, sekarang yang terjadi sepertinya malah aku yang bersalah.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara yang seperti itu, kau tahu semua dongsaengmu sudah ketakutan tadi. Kamu mau kita bubar hanya karena kecemburuan gilamu itu," kata Saengi memotong kata-kataku dan ia mendorongku kembali lebih keras.

"Aku berjanji Saengi-ah... aku akan berubah untukmu. Aku tak akan seperti itu lagi. Mianhe Saengi-ah..." Kataku sungguh - sungguh.

Aku benar-benar takut nantinya Saengi akan meninggalkan aku. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai mengalir dengan sendirinya.

'Oh Tuhan... hatiku sakit sekali,' batinku. Aku sungguh terluka hingga tak sanggup memandangnya lagi. Aku sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Saengi malah mendorongku lagi hingga aku mundur lagi selangkah, aku sudah lemas sekali.

"Jebal nae Chagiyya... neomu Saranghaeyo..." kataku dalam tangisku yang sangat perih ini hingga aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara tangisanku.

'Hentikan Saengi-ah...!' jeritku dalam hati.

Tapi yang kudapat ia malah mendorongku lagi lebih keras hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan

Byurrr...

'Omona... ! '

Joongie POV End

Author POV

Byurrrrrrr

Uhhukk...

Uhhuk...

Uhhukk...

Joongie sukses tercebur ke kolam renang, karena tak ada persiapan ia tak sengaja meminum air di kolam itu hingga tersedak.

Saengi hanya menatapnya datar lalu berpaling dan melangkah dengan santainya meninggalkan Joongie yang melongo bingung di kolam.

"Yah... Saengi-ah... Jeongmall Mianhaeyo...! Neomu Saranghae... ! " teriak Joongie yang masih berdiri di kolam renang itu.

Namun Saengi yang kini masih tersenyum dengan seribu kemenangan tetap saja cuek tak peduli dengan teriakan Joongie.

Menyadari tak ada tanggapan, Joongie lalu segera keluar dari kolam renang dan berlari mengejar Saengi. Memeluknya dari belakang dan terus menangis.

"Hiksss... Saengi... Mi-mianhe... Saengi... Hiks..." Kata Joongie sekilas lalu ia menghela nafas beratnya.

"Aku akan berubah hiks... dan menjadi leader yang baik Saengi-ah... ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Jebal ... hiks... hiks... Saengi-ah."

Hiks...

Hiks...

Hiks...

Joongie mengeratkan pelukannya ke Saengi. Menyembunyikan tangisnya di leher Saengi. Ia tak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia sungguh takut Saengi akan meninggalkannya.

Entah mengapa Saengi merasa permainannya harus ia hentikan sekarang juga. Ia sudah tak tega melihat Joongie yang sangat ia cintai menangis seperti ini. Saengi melepaskan pelukan Joongie lalu berbalik menghadap Joongie. Mengangkat dagu Joongie dan menatap mata merah yang kini masih menangis itu.

"Jebal ... Mianhaeyo Saengi-ah..." Kata Joongie lemas. Ia sudah lelah seharian ini.

Saengi hanya melihat mata panda yang kini sudah makin merah itu dengan tatapan datar. Mencoba melihat kesungguhan niat dari Joongie. Tanpa senyuman dan tanpa kata-kata manis, Saengi langsung mencium Joongie.

Chu~~

Saengi menciumnya dengan sangat lembut berharap tangisannya akan berhenti, menekan tengkuk Joongie dengan satu tangan mungilnya dan tangan yang satunya mendekatkan tubuh Joongie padanya karena sepertinya Joongie sudah terlalu lelah untuk merespon perlakuannya.

Saengi lalu memasukkan lidahnya mencoba untuk merasakan sensasi yang menenangkan dari kekasihnya itu. Menghisap lidah Joongie dan sesekali menggigitnya. Jantugnya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Jujur ia merindukan rasa ini.

Joongie sudah tak dapat merespon ciuman itu. Ia hanya menikmatinya saja seraya memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menyimpan sensasi yang kini ia rasakan dalam memorinya. Ia juga dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, karena hatinya yang masih takut memikirkan kalau ini adalah ciuman terakhir Saengi yang diberikan untuknya mengingat tadi sebelum menciumnya Saengi hanya menunjukkan wajah datar tanpa sedikitpun tersenyum padanya.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Tangis Joongie kini sudah berhenti. Saengi lalu melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya. Memandang dalam pada mata hitam yang terluka yang ada di wajah tampan kekasihnya. Dia lalu tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Joongie memiringkan kepalanya dan menciumnya sekilas

Chuu~~~

"Neomu... Saranghaeyo..." kata Saengi setelah melepaskan ciumannya itu. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menatap mata hitam itu.

Joongie hanya bisa diam membatu seakan tak percaya kalau ia mendengar kata-kata itu lagi dari Saengi. Setelah tadi Saengi memarahinya dengan sangat tak berperasaan, hatinya sungguh bahagia.

"Jinnja... Kau mau memaafkan aku..." kata Joongie meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ne... aku memaafkanmu. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah memarahimu tadi." Saengi lalu tersenyum manis.

Ia lalu mengusap pipi Joongi yang masih penuh dengan air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Seraya berkata, "Aku hanya tak mau kau dibenci dongsaengmu dan menjadi leader yang buruk hanya karena aku. Mianhaeyo nae chagiyya..."

Joongie hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis. Ia mencoba mendekati wajah cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Mata indah dengan pandangan yang hangat itu, pipi cantik yang memerah itu, bibir mungil yang sangat menggoda itu membuat Joongie tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik kekasihnya.

Perlahan ia mendekati Saengi mencoba menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua, ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Saengi yang kini tengah menutup matanya tapi tiba-tiba...

Hatchiiiiiiii... !

Joongie bersin di depan wajah Saengi. Seketika wajah Saengi berubah menjadi merah karena kesal. Menyadari itu Joongie berusaha meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhe... chagiyya... aku tak bermaksud... "

Joongie tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dipotong begitu saja oleh ciuman singkat dari Saengi.

"Sssstttt... diamlah, biarkan aku menciummu karena aku sudah sangat merindukan bibir ini."

Kata – kata Saengi seakan menjadi mantra yang membuat Joongie kehilangan kendali. Ia lalu mencium Saengi dengan lembut menekan bibir Saengi lalu menggigitnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Saengi. Seakan tak mau kalah Saengi mencengkeram kuat kaus Joongie dan semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Eunghhh..." terdengar desahan Saengi ketika Joongie tak sengaja menghisap kuat lidah Saengi. Ia lalu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Saengi dan melepaskan ciumannya beranjak ke leher putih Saengi.

"Owhhh... please... Jongie... aku... ohhh... !" jerit Saengi tertahan ketika Joongie sengaja menghisap kuat titik senditif di bawah telinganya.

Joongie merasa desiran darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya begitu cepat hingga membuat Joongie semakin menggila ketika merasa ada yang mengganjal di bagian bawahnya.

Joongie lalu melepaskan ciuman itu memandang Saengi dengan mata nakal seraya berkata ..." Shall we continue this Baby... I know you need me so hard..."

"Kyaa... Joongie-ah turunkan aku... !" teriak Saengi yang tiba-tiba di gendong oleh Joongie ala Bridal style menuju ke kamar mereka.

FIN.

Wha... tamat juga... review please.


End file.
